The heat transfer to or from a process flow in a channel of a continuous plate reactor or a continuous flow module is usually carried out on both sides of the channel plate by heat transfer plates, which work as barriers between process and utility fluids. When scaling up, i.e. increasing the cross section of the process flow channels, the heat transfer surface to volume ratio decreases, this could result in insufficient heat transfer capacity. Insufficient cooling may result in producing more bi-products etc. which should be avoided.